


Red's POV - Quickie

by Greenink018



Category: Cc4
Genre: Autism Spectrum, Cali is a good husband, Condom, Everyone Is Gay, Gay Male Character, Gay Sex, Implied Childhood Sexual Abuse, Implied Mental Disability, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, M/M, PWP, Prisoners, Quickie, Red loves his husband, Stuttering, blonde men with horns, condom play, ex con, ex inmates, mental handicap
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-11
Updated: 2020-11-11
Packaged: 2021-03-10 06:48:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,828
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27510100
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Greenink018/pseuds/Greenink018
Summary: (Short story of Red making love with his husband from Red's perspective.  This is after Cali (39) is out of prison so Red's a grown adult man (29) who is actually pretty ripped.  He sees himself differently. He mentally goes back and forth between his current age (29) and his trauma age (9)
Relationships: Calibuss/Red Crew
Kudos: 1





	Red's POV - Quickie

**Author's Note:**

> A For real quick ass UNBETAED fluff fic. Pwp for serious. Calibuss Madeirei and Red Crew are part of the CC4 (Color Crew season 4) copywritten plot, characters etc. 
> 
> Enjoy, Leave comments and or feedback so I can make more stuff you, the reader, enjoy. 
> 
> I am ALWAYS open to new ideas and suggestions. 
> 
> #greenink018 #vickgreene #deathseed101

Reds POV

(Short story of Red making love with his husband from Red's perspective. This is after Cali (39) is out of prison so Red's a grown adult man (29) who is actually pretty ripped. He sees himself differently. He mentally goes back and forth between his current age (29) and his trauma age (9)

[Click here for an illustration](https://www.deviantart.com/deathseed101/art/Calibuss-Red-Prison-002-860314958) NSFW

[Click here for an illustration (2) SFW](https://www.deviantart.com/deathseed101/art/Calibuss-Red-Prison-001-859678705)

I petted his long pretty hair. It was so wavy and yellow. I loved his hair. He was gentle with me. I was teeny tiny, my body was much smaller than his. He was gentle with my body... He kissed down my chest.

"I love you, Red. Can I touch?" He asked, he always asked, "Can I touch you intimately? Do you want your husband's touch?"

I nodded, too shy to answer. He made my tummy feel fizzy. Like there was nothing in it except balloon air.

"Spread your legs for me. Show husband his wife's pussy." His hand spread my knees, I didn't resist him, my body wanted him. I felt myself trembling, I needed him inside me. I wanted his big grown up cock. I knew the mirror was lying, I knew I wasn't this tall, fit, adult man. He felt so massive inside me. I glanced back at the mirror, the golden band on my ring finger, my arms covered in tattoos, and the dark red hair under my armpits seemed almost foreign...

He snapped me from my trance, kissing me so softly.

Please fuck me, my mind screamed, please, husband... Please give your good little boy your cock... I need you so bad, daddy... My hole hurts, I hurt thinking about you in me... I hurt knowing that feeling and not having you inside, daddy...

"P-please...f-fuh...f-" Was all my mouth would do... I wanted to beg him, I wanted him to hear me begging. I slowly turned in the bed, legs spread, I turned to hug the pillow close, still staring at him with the most innocent face I could. 

"God you're beautiful... You are such a tease... I'm rock hard, touch me." He reached for my hand, delicately leading it to his throbbing hard cock. 

I focused quickly, that feeling of his thick veins and pulsing blood. It was hotter than his normal body, and hard. I got him hard like this... I might be young but my body was good. I had gone through a heat a few times, I was able to get pregnant and carry his baby, my body knew when it was ripe. 

I let out a sharp whimper as he pushed two fingers inside me. He felt so strong, my hole just let them slip inside. My big bara-daddy. 

"Do you want me to wear a condom?" He asked, he knew how much I loved it when he fucked me hard enough to break them... We'd play the game where it felt too good for him to stop. I would whimper at him getting me pregnant so young, he and I both extremely fertile. 

I nodded, tucking my face into the pillow to hide my blush. I could barely feel his finger's inside me. I was like a used up doll. I whined softly, stuttering his name. 

"No... Show me your face, baby... Let me see those eyes..." He reached with his free hand, so softly tilting my cheek from the pillow, making me look at him.

I shifted to my side, spreading my legs to tell him how I needed him. Exposing my hole to him. He knew I was playing innocent, like I hadn't been penetrated by lots of men. He didn't care. He wanted to fill me with his cock.

"C-Cali..." I whimpered, hand reaching to spread my round cheeks for him. 

"Easy..." he slipped the condom over the big head of his fat dick. I tilted my head up, watching as his strong fingers rolled it down the shaft. 

"Ahh...ah..." I cooed real gentle, so hypnotized by his big cock and those big fingers inside me and the shiny condom. I looked at his face, he was smiling, I hope my noises made him smile.

"I'm gonna push in like this... No more prep... I wanna feel your tight little pussy spread around me..." He grinned with teeth. 

"Ca-Caliii..." I breathed quietly, "i-it's t-too bi-b-b-bi-"

"It'll fit... If it doesn't I'll make it fit..."

I needed that. I needed to know that even if I resisted, he'd penetrate me. He played along with my bad fantasy. He told me it was a bad game, and that he and I are the only ones allowed to play. He said anyone else who plays the bad game is "raping me" and it isn't right. 

He pressed the lubed head of his protected cock against my hole. 

"R-r-r-ru-ruin m-me..." I whispered, he leaned in close and kissed my neck over and over, his beard tickling my skin. I knew he would fuck me so hard only he would ever want my broken pussy. He needed to own it. 

"Uhnnn...oh fuck..." He thrust inside, only a few inches, I still had so little feeling, my hole was already beaten so badly. The scars had no sensation. There were so many. They were big and ugly, I hated that they came from my pussy being destroyed by strangers. He kissed me, soft at the start, his tongue pressing into my submissive mouth. 

He lifted my nearest leg in the air, starting to thrust in and out of me, harder and harder, still kissing me.

My hands moved to press to his rock solid pecs. Pressing on them slightly, trying to push him back. 

"H-h-huge!" I sobbed, his cock was so long, he would pass the seven inch mark inside me and my sensation tripled. 

He wrapped his arms around me, pounding me into the bed. He held me close, his cock pulsing inside as my soft moans turned into sharp gasps and spasms. He loved feeling me quiver under his power. His huge dick. God I cant think... Cali...

I came to moments later, his hand on the side of my face, his words becoming clear.

"Red... Stay with me... Focus... No fading..." He spoke, his thrusts had slowed. 

I'd whited out for a moment. I did often. Overcome by bliss... He must have been railing one of my G spots...

"Ah..." my eyes connected with his before he picked up the pace, god he was caring. He was so loving. He was so focused on me, he knew me. He knew I would peak and my brain would short out. Always making sure I wasn't gone too far. 

"Good... Look at me, don't break eye contact... You went limp on me for a second there." He smirked, his long wavy hair falling over his shoulders as he layed me on my back, pulling my legs to his chest and locking them there with his strong arms. 

My brain made all sound vanish, all I could hear was a high pitch wind. Like an off air tv in the distance, he was talking to me but I couldn't hear him. 

"C-Cali..." I managed, reaching up for him. He took my hand in his.

"Keep flexing on me..." He groaned, I didn't realize I was. My body had tensed on him, unconsciously flexing on his cock, my mind needed to pleasure him, I loved him so much. I love Cali more than anyone else in the world.

He leaned in, pressing my knees to my chest, kissing me deeply, hand's moving to cup my face. I was trembling in his hands, he was so strong and I was so excited. He kissed me deeply, massaging our lips and tongues. I always kept my eyes parted a little, his eyebrows bunched above his nose as he worked his tongue against mine. His beard felt so good on my face, so rough yet so gentle.

My hands moved to tangle in his long wavy hair, undoing the strings that held up the back, letting it pour over his shoulders as he thrust in me. He hit a sweet spot deep inside me, I sobbed out his name, breaking the kiss. He smiled. We went for so long. He was so good at making me feel good. God it felt so good...

I was being such a selfish lover, I caressed his cheek, whimpering for him to stop.

He did. Quickly. Kissing my cheeks over and over, tilting my chin up to face him.

"Did I hurt you? What's wrong, I went too deep, didn't I-" I pressed a soft kiss to his lips. 

"I w-wanna r-ride you... I wa-wanna m-make you f-feel good..." I cooed softly, "I j-j-just b-been en-e-enjoying it... I-I'm se-selfish... I-I'm a b-b-bad lover..." I was so ashamed of myself. 

"Hush... Hush baby... You're an excellent, generous lover... But yeah, ride me though... I love seeing you bouncing on my fucking cock..." A deep passionate kiss as he wrapped his arms beneath my body. He lifted me up and ontop of him without pulling out of me. 

I groaned loudly as I sunk down on his dick, moving my feet flat on the bed and spreading my knees so I could ride him smoothly. His dick was so big... he was so hard... he deserved to be satisfied and pleasured.

My arms leaned back, pushing into the mattress and tensing, showing my muscles. I slid my hole up and down his rod, clumsy at first, slowly making a nice rhythm. His groans and quivers were so gentle.

He gripped my ankles, groaning my name as he throbbed noticibly inside me. 

"Ahhh...C-Caliiii~" I sobbed, his cock was so fucking big, I could feel him in my stomach, pressing against my lining, god he was long and fucking hard. I knew I had to please him, his eyes were locked on my muscular body. 

I moaned his name over and over, my body pumping up and down his hard dick. I could hear the wetness of him sliding inside me, his delicate groans and purrs. I was doing good. My hips stuttered as I pressed down hard on his cock, hitting a really sweet spot inside. My lips parted in a long gentle moan, my head leaning back, caressing his legs with my long hair. 

"Ahhh- C-Cali! M-my sp-spot is so h-heavy and swo-swollen! Y-you're f-fucking pounding it!" I sobbed, slamming up and down on him, my balls and cock bouncing with my hips. 

"Ava'ja sho'sha ah'cashe..." He moaned to me, I didn't understand nearly as much Colourian as he spoke. 

He ran his hands over my thighs.

"I cherish you, my wife..." He repeated in english. He took over, thrusting up inside me. He pushed me back into the bed, sitting on his knees and taking me with long, powerful strokes. He kept his hands on the back of my thighs, pinning my legs apart so he could lay into my g-spots and watch his cock pump in and out of my drooling hole.

"A-ahhhh~Caliiii... Ah-ahhhh... H-husband! Pl-please, d-d-don't! N-not like th-that! I-I'll cum! Pl-please I'll c-cum if y-you fuck me l-like that!" I cried, my legs spread wide for him. A grown man inside daddy's little boy. I blushed deeply, my mind wandering to the thought of my parent's disappointment and disgust that I submitted my hole to males. That their son was much more effective on his knees than his own feet. 

I bit my lip as Cali gripped my sides, thrusting with abandon. Oh fuck...oh fuuhhh...ahh... He was going so hard... Oh god... Oh god oh god... I... I'm...

"C-c-cumming!" I squeaked sharply, my body shaking and spasming on him. 

He gripped my hips, he was talking but I couldn't hear him. My brain was swirling. I couldn't focus, I had to breathe and I couldn't. Everything tensed, it felt like an electric bolt shot through me, my skin exploded in goosebumps. I heard him panting, his thrusts slowing.

"God...ahh... Red... You're so beautiful when you cum... I love how you lose control of yourself and just cum so honestly..." He kissed me softly, brushing my long red hair from my face. I heard myself panting. I couldn't respond, my body still shaking from the intensity. The distant sound of tv static began to return to my ears. The sound slowly got louder until it was like the sound of an off-air channel.

He layed next to me, gathering my sweat covered body in his arms. I instinctively cuddled against him. Still deaf and numb.   
His chest hummed with his words, I'm sure his words were sweet. I'm sure he was saying how good it was. I felt the bed rocking slightly, the sensation in my toes came back. He was still pumping, he liked fucking me like this. He wanted to make me cum first, then enjoy himself with my numbed body. I reached a hand up for him, caressing his cheek and beard. 

"Ahh..." His voice was coming back to me.

"Fuck... Baby..." He groaned, his body rocking hard now, "Ahhh... God yeah... I'm gonna go fucking deep... Tell me if I'm too deep inside... Ahh...uhnn! Tell me if I'm taking your wet fucking pussy too hard!" He was talking more to himself than to me. I loved when he talked dirty, and when he psyched himself up to rail me. 

I went overboard sometimes, allowing my mates to go harder than my body could handle. I was numb, I needed that ache. 

I needed that throbbing pain inside me to slow my addiction. 

He roared, flipping me onto my stomach in a haze of sexual aggression. I felt the skin on my arms and chest rubbing the sheets as he took me. My limp cock grazing the bed. 

He was taking me hard, I could feel his fingertips digging into my waist. I moaned softly, I knew he liked that. That slow tingle I felt, it started deep deep inside, and I could feel him pounding me. God he was in such a state of sexual abandon. I refused to interrupt his good time. I could feel him slamming base deep inside. This would leave that ache I needed. That sweet throbbing ache.

"C-Cali!" I moaned loud, I could feel everything again. It was so fast and so intense.

"Ahhh! Yeah, baby? Yeah? You feel how deep I am? You feel your husband's cock hitting that little ridge? Ahh... Oh fuck... Fuck baby, oh god my baby..." He was so passionate, he loved me. I felt safe with him. I wanted him to fuck me like a toy. I wanted him to be pleasured by his anal sex addict wife. I didn't deserve him. 

"Oh g-god! I f-f-feel y-you p-pounding m-my st-stomach! F-f-fuck m-my ins-insides! F-fucking st-stir m-me!" I begged, my insides swollen by his sword of a cock. I could feel the plastic of the condom softly brushing my ass as he thrust. That must have torn a while ago. I was wet, god I hope it was his seed and not my blood...

He grabbed a handful of my long hair, pulling it back, tilting my head back with it. I moaned a long sweet moan, like a good sub. He needed to be in control. I was his to take. He gripped me hard, pushing me flat against the mattress as he took his pleasure. I moaned his name, I gasped his name. 

"Ahhhhh~fuck! Take this load! Take it! Fucking take my load up your ass!" he roared, plunging deep and holding himself there. I whimpered, it hurt. He was so long, he was too deep! Oh god I couldn't take much more of this!

My hand reached back, pushing against whatever I could touch. I grabbed his thigh, my insides flexing hard on him, trying to push him out. He groaned loudly, my pussy sucking him so hard. I felt the sharp pain fading as he slowly pulled out, a hot thick stream of his cum drizzling from my used hole down the back of my thigh. I was shaking. 

"Your hole is so fucking wide... I love when your hole is just trembling and steaming..." his sweat dripped on my back as he panted.  
He fell to his side on the bed, looking up at me. I felt like I was frozen, my ass so high up, my knees and arms were weak. 

"You are so fucking hot... Your fucking hole is so wet... So tight... Come lay with me."

I lowered myself onto the bed, my hole already aching. I felt it with every heartbeat. He pulled me against him, wrapping his arms around me and kissing my forehead, whispering how much he loves me. I was in a haze, it was good, and I was satisfied.

For now.


End file.
